Chiisana Hono
by Torkay
Summary: A scandal between the powerful Sonoda clan and Nishikino Hospital? And how is the new, fresh, super-idol Nico Ni involved in this mess? Eli, Umi, and Maki are faced with the struggles of dealing with their family's dirty secrets. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _The faint echo of high heels could be heard clicking throughout the building. Not a soul could be seen in the entire area, it was eerie and most would speculate that something undesirable was about to happen._

 _A lone woman with black hair tied into a tight bun was carrying a black briefcase as she strode down the large open halls. The light from the windows was casting large shadows of her slender figure. It was a good metaphor for what this person was._

 _Threatening and malevolent._

 _"How far along are you?" Her voice though, was stern and demanding._

 _"Oh I'd say about 5 months now. My doctor said a lot of this is body fat but it's hard to tell, y'know?"_

 _"I have no time for your nonsense. You're too old for another child. Will you have completed it by the end of the month or not?"_

 _The other woman chuckled and waved her off half-heartedly. This woman was maybe the exact opposite of the one that had just entered her office. She was clad in a white lab coat which covered a very modest style of clothing. Unlike her visitor who was much more business-like._

 _"Ouch Sonoda-san. That was unfair." The other woman pouted but she couldn't help but snicker at the other woman's unamused stare. " Look, I've already told you. I don't know why you keep pestering me about it when I'm only going to give you the same answer in the end." She sighed and ran a hand through her maroon hair._

 _"If I don't you'll only make more excuses and it will never get done." The other woman responded, taking it upon herself to sit down._

 _The maroon haired woman narrowed her violet eyes at the other woman. She seemed too...calm. It was odd. It could only mean something good happened. For the other woman at least._

 _The dark haired woman set her breiftcase on the desk between them, clicking it open._

 _"I've found one. A test subject that meets all the necessary criteria." Sonoda, the dark haired woman stated. She took out a large yellow envelope that was completely blank on the outside and handed it to the other woman._

 _"I'm counting on you Nishikino."_

Umi ran quickly out the door, ignoring her mother's protests, searching frantically for the ashen haired girl. She skidded out the doors turning her head from side to side, looking past the wide expanse of gardens that occupied the landscape of her home. She exited the gates and made her way down the pathway to the main road. As soon as she spotted her she ran as fast as she could to catch up with her.

"Kotori!" She grasped at the shorter girl's shoulders making her face her, only to be struck with a dreadful feeling in her chest when she saw her distraught face.

"T-That...I-I, it wasn't. "Umi stuttered, trying to find the right words but struggled with all the chaos of feelings running around.

She could only watch as Kotori shook her head in response.

"You don't have to love me."

The words lingered in the air, echoing in Umi's ears, her fingers trembling as she let go of Kotori's shoulders. Kotori lowered her eyes, hugging herself with one arm. She couldn't look Umi in the eyes, not now.

"Please," the other girl began softly, the word just barely passing through her lips. "No more. I don't want you to feel this way. S-So," The brunette squeezed her eyes tighter, a few tears escaping her eyes. "If loving me means..." She opened her eyes and looked down, sniffling quietly.

"Kotori I-"

"If all along I was just a burden...then I'm done. I can't do this Umi-chan." Kotori cut in, doing her best to speak as clearly as she could before she walked pass the other girl not even giving her a last look. "I just can't Umi."

How did it come to this? How could she be so blind? So careless? Umi didn't know where to start, where or how to fix this mess. Of course she hadn't meant for this to happen.

If only she could be stronger when it came to her mother. When it came to doing as she wished.

Umi was dense when it came to expressing herself and she had openly admitted it to Kotori, but this? How could she fix this?

Umi turned, facing the only person she ever loved so deeply in her entire life, watched her walk away like she didn't just rip her heart out and leave with it. She tried to find it in herself to run after her and to call her, but it she saw no point. She was a coward. And she had crossed every line. Kotori would be better off without her.

~ _Two months later ~_

"Umi? Hello? Umi, are you going to eat or what?"

Umi focused her gaze on the woman in front of her and sighed before picking up her fork and sticking a few pieces of spinach.

It wasn't that she was unaware of her situation, it wasn't even her asking for pity, she just honestly couldn't feel things anymore. She didn't see the use in it.

She didn't even care how pathetic that sounded. She of course was completely aware that put in simple terms she was depressed.

"Look, I know I don't have any place to tell you this but I don't really care so listen up." The blonde sighed and practically stared bullets into Umi. "This is so unhealthy Umi. Mentally unhealthy. I don't mind seeing you everyday but, for goodness sake Umi! You honestly need to get out more." Eli exclaimed. A few people had turned their heads at the sudden raise in volume from the table, they had been nearly silent for their entire time there.

Umi glanced up from her plate uncaringly, her eyes noting Eli's empty plate. Had they been here that long or was Eli incredibly hungry?

"I know." She replied.

Eli squinted her eyes at her. "'You know'?" she retorted. The blonde leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed still scrutinizing her friend with wariness. "Well did you know Maki invited us to her dinner party next week? Did you know she's officially a doctor and on her way to becoming the head of Japan's most excelling hospital branch?" Eli asked, blinking in an oddly scolding way.

Umi didn't suppress her sigh. "I'm aware, please do not patronize me. I will be attending to congratulate her, okay?" Umi raised her brow at Eli for approval. She knew she only had good intentions, so she made it a point to listen.

"Yeah. Sure Umi." Eli tried not to sound too harsh, but she didn't know how else how to get through to the younger woman.

They had known each other, the three of them, Eli, Umi, and Maki, since they were in grade school. Or more accurately, their parents knew each other. They were all what most would call "upper class" and it wasn't surprising that the three families wanted their daughters to have a close relationship. Eli figured it was because they all knew each others dirty secrets and needed one another to keep everything at bay. In hindsight though, she genuinely cared for her two juniors and she knew that even though the both of them were not good with feelings (much like herself) they cared for her in a similar way.

"Let's go. I'm done." Umi stood, not waiting for Eli to respond and made her way to the front with the check. Eli followed with a weary face, shaking her head as she saw Umi had barely eaten half of her salad.

The ride home was a silent one, not that it was unusual, but Eli could feel the words she needed Umi to hear restlessly trying to free themselves from her mouth. She knew that once she let them slip, Umi would either lash out at her or ignore her. The latter seemed more predictable but she figured if worse came to worst, Umi couldn't get out of this and Umi needed the encouragement to get out of this mess. It had been long enough and in most cases a friend would say something along the lines of helping the other get over a break up, but this was different.

"You should go talk to her." she said calmly, keeping her eyes on the road.

Kotori wasn't a person one got over and Eli was well aware of the impact the girl had on her bluenette friend.

Umi remained silent. It was a typical Tuesday night in the middle of November and the weather although a bit chilly, was actually quite nice outside. Maybe she would go out for a run later.

After a long minute passed, Eli gritted her teeth and squeezed the steering wheel when she caught a glimpse of the non responsive girl.

She needed to say this before it got really bad.

"Forget your mother. Actually, you know what Umi? Just think of yourself for once." Eli spat. The blonde was beyond frustrated, and she wanted nothing more than for Umi to be happy but she really didn't know what else to do at this point. What could she do?

"You know, we've been given all this crap and we're expected to sort it out and make sure no one notices how disgusting it is, and maybe that's how we'll spend the rest our adult lives, but that doesn't mean we should live to their standards Umi. Your mother, your aunts, even your brother, heck even Maki's and my family, they can all jump in a ditch for all I care." Eli wasn't hesitant with her obvious anger. She hated that that the three of them had to go through this.

"So if not for your sake, think of Kotori." Eli glanced at Umi from the side.

"She looked passed all of this ridiculous crap for you Umi. She didn't care that our family are a bunch of psychos. She didn't care because she loves you." Eli paused and furrowed her brows sadly, giving Umi what she hoped was a meaningful look.

"You're not going to find anyone else like that." She finished softly.

Umi stared out the window, rain had begun to fall. So much for her run she thought.

"Is that why Nozomi left." Umi replied.

The ride to Umi's apartment was silent after that.

 _~ The next day ~_

"I'm home!" Umi called, slipping off her shoes.

The house was unusually quiet, usually at this time dinner would be finished. The lights were off, and it was quite dim being 6 o'clock.

She had just gotten back from Eli's, and they had discussed a lot of things. Umi hadn't had such a lengthy conversation with the blonde in a long time and it gave her just a little bit of courage.

"Mother," Umi called quietly. "I need to speak with you." Umi slid open the door to the living room, peeking her head through first.

"Come in." She heard her mother say.

She found her mother still in her work clothes, sitting at the table at the back of the room where they usually had breakfast. She had a few manila folders and a good amount of files of some sort in front of her, a pen in her hand.

"Are you still working?" Umi asked as she approached the table, only to watch her mother put the papers in front of her into the folders. "If that's the case, I can speak with you when you're done."

"It's fine. I was only double checking a few things for next week's meeting." Her mother said calmly, giving her daughter a tired smile.

Umi always found it odd when her mother did that. Not in an untrusting way, but she always felt like her mother never told her all the truth. Whether it be because she was still treating her like a child or because she didn't want to burden her, Umi felt it extremely disconcerting.

She knew her mother's job was stressful though. Who would want to talk about it?

"What did you want to speak with me about?" She asked as she opened up the briefcase.

Umi watched her mother and took a breath, one small enough that her mother wouldn't have noticed.

"I wish to move out." She stated.

The woman halted her movement and turned to look at her daughter.

"For what reason?" She asked.

Umi had practiced for this moment all night with Eli; she would not back out. No matter how threatening her mother unintentionally seemed.

"I believe that in order to become a proper adult and business woman, I still need to acquire the experience of being on my own." Umi looked her mother in the eye for a brief moment but then shifted her eyes to the side. "I am thankful for the privilege to live here with you and aunt Eriko and Satomi of course but I am already 21 years old and no longer attend university."

Umi wanted to say that she would work to the best of her ability to be diligent and prosperous too, but for some reason she found herself holding back.

Was she afraid? Would her mother bring up Kotori?

"I see," Her mother replied simply. She seemed to be in thought as she stared in front of her rather than at Umi who was to the side of her.

"I will allow this on one condition."

Umi widened her eyes slightly. She hadn't expected it to be so easy. She thought her mother would have put more effort into protesting against the idea.

"Yes?" Umi asked.

"You will allow me to chose your accommodations." Her mother answered.

Umi expected no less. So she nodded her head. "That is fine." She replied.

Her mother stood up and brushed a strand of her black hair out of her face.

"There's pasta in the fridge. We'll discuss this further in the morning." And with that her mother left the room.

Umi was actually a bit shocked. That was way too easy. Perhaps there was more in store for her later but, she couldn't help but feel like maybe her mother was in a good mood. She was her only child after all, so having her move out was somewhat of a change for the Sonoda household.

Umi went over the things she would have to prepare for the next day as she microwaved the pasta from the fridge. She had the habit of planning out things in advance to the point that it took up too much of her thoughts. The point though was that it was successfully distracting.

She walked to the table, mentally check marking all the necessities she would need to buy for living on her own. When she sat down she realized her mother left all her work. It was a fairly large kitchen table, so there wasn't much risk of her getting marinara sauce on any documents, but she thought it safer to at least put them on the ground.

She picked up the manila folders only for something to fall out. When she picked it up she furrowed her brows in confusion.

It was….. an idol magazine?

Umi sighed. Well her mother deserved some sort of mental break. If reading about idols did that then so be it. Who was she to judge her?

Her job was stressful after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Yazawa Nico."_

 _The maroon haired woman handed the envelope to her husband._

 _"So what do you think? Sonoda is being extra risky isn't she." She had meant to sound amused but a bit of worry had seeped through._

 _"Yuki has always been like that, especially considering the situation. She'd risk her name along with all her family's reputation to get what she wants. She always succeeds too." The man adjusted his glasses as he scanned the papers he was handed._

 _The woman sighed. "This isn't only her name now, if things take a turn for the worst we'll be in trouble. And more importantly, Maki will."_

 _The man remained silent. He thought for a good few seconds and then grabbed a pen._

 _"We owe this woman a lot Aya. Maki will be fine." He finally replied. He began to circle things on the file, not minding his wife's pacing in the background. "She's an adult now."_

 _"I know. Of course I know that." She said, she was still thinking and she held her chin, staring down at the ground. "But you'd think she could have found a less obvious person."_

 _The man moved his eyes to look at her but didn't turn and he chuckled. "You think so? She never does things without thought, rational or not."_

 _Aya stopped in her tracks and looked at him, his back was still turned. "She did this on purpose? But why?"_

 _"Just think about it. Nico-nii~? The young pop idol on the rise to stardom?"_

 _He turned around and handed the file back to his wife._

 _The woman thought for a second, and then shook her head. "But, if it doesn't work it'd be terrible. The entire world would know."_

 _"I guess there's no room for error then."_

Maki pulled at the collar of her dress irately.

'I swear, if his eyes drop one more time...'

Maki shouldn't have listened to her mother. This dress was just a little too... revealing.

"Maki dear, you're friends with that Tsubasa Kira girl aren't you? Wasn't she in your class?"

Maki shrugged the uncomfortable feeling of being ogled and turned to look at her mother.

"Acquainted." Maki answered simply looking at her mother with a raised brow. "She's a year older than me. Why do you ask?"

"Well if you had been listening, you would have known." Her mother replied distastefully as she took a sip of her wine. Her mother wasn't usually so stern with her, but tonight she found her to be easily annoyed. Maki's attitude wasn't helping though.

The man that was sitting directly across from Maki at the table chuckled.

It had been two weeks since she had officially become a doctor. She graduated with ease, flying through medical school in only two years, of course she had been studying since the beginning of high school, no sane person could have gotten through all that so flawlessly. Both of her parents being high class doctors didn't hurt either; she seemed to have the genetics of a genius.

Not that she would brag about it.

"It's fine Aya-san, it wasn't the most interesting topic." The man that sat across from Maki, smiled to her, giving her a wink.

Maki tried not to shudder.

This man was named Takahiro Nakamura. A young, wealthy, soon-to-be heir of the Nakamura Corporation. A research and technology company that was well known to anyone with a smart phone.

His father was on his deathbed. Cancer. And he had made it clear that his life work and fortune would go to his eldest son. His twenty-five-year-old son. Unmarried twenty-five-year-old son.

Maki scrunched her eyebrows together and looked to her father for some sort of help when neither her mother or Takahiro elaborated on the conversation that she was feeling too self-conscious to pay attention to. Her father of course only shrugged his shoulders. Useless.

"I was just explaining that Kira-san is a major client of ours." Takahiro explained, waving his hand off as if it was not an important fact.

"I see." Maki didn't have any real interest in Kira Tsubasa, let alone that she bought who knows what from this guy. She didn't find the fact to be so great either. Maki picked up her spoon from her bowl and silently drank her soup without any further questioning.

Takahiro smiled. He seemed amused and it annoyed Maki but, not enough for her to actually care. It was annoying because he would most likely get whatever he wanted when he did it in any other situation.

Maki's mother cleared her throat, sensing her daughter's lack of interest and smiled at Takahiro. "I heard you play piano Takahiro-san. How long have you been playing?"

Maki twitched her head at the change in conversation. Why did her mother have to keep initiating a conversation? This was in no way going to sway her. Her parents have tried countless times to get her to date someone, her negative interest in dating brought worry for her parents more than it did Maki. Any attempt at a suitor for their only daughter always ended in an uneventful way though. Well, there was that one time in her third year of high school when she actually slapped a guy.

"I've been playing since I was eleven. So...about twelve years now." Takahiro answered humbly. He smiled and took a small sip from his glass.

"Wow, you must be very skilled. We know how tough piano can be." Maki's mother smiled back, and put a shoulder on her daughter's shoulder. Maki glanced at her mother and then to Takahiro, attempting to join the conversation, albeit non verbally. At least she was paying attention.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you played Maki-san." He responded, he had barely eaten any of his food and for some reason Maki felt irritated. Was their food not good enough or something?

"Yes," Maki merely blinked at him and nodded her head and then looked away.

"This will be my fifteenth year playing." She finished.

Maki was well aware she didn't like to talk. She was maybe too aware of how awkward she seemed as well. And there were very few people on earth that she could have conversations with without feeling obliged or forced. She had learned from experience that if someone made her feel uncomfortable or gave her the feeling that they had bad intentions, she should ignore them. Her mind worked simple in that way. She wasn't exactly what you would call a "social freak."

"Oh? Wow! You've been playing since you were that small? Incredible! We should play together sometime." Takahiro expressed. His voice was calm, still, and very controlled. You could tell he was good at flattering people. Public-speaking she assumed. Maki, being who she was, was complemented more often than not and she was getting better at who was sincere with their words.

The rest of the evening was filled with talk of the Nakamura industry and what Takahiro had planned for the future. Maki's father finally took an interest when the topic of microscopes came up, Takahiro informed him of the new advancement in them with computers that the company was making. Maki didn't say much aside from confirming things when her mother asked.

She was bored. She had no interest. She was aware of her bad manners. They had a guest over, how could she be so aloof? Well, it was simple.

She had no interest in marrying this man.

"Where are you going?"

Maki turned her head from the front door, one shoe already on her foot.

"To see Eli." She answered as she put her other shoe on. The dinner ended on a fair note for everyone, a "date" was scheduled for her and Takahiro for next week, him promising to show Maki his "brilliant" piano. Now that it was over, Maki intended to talk to the only people she thought could help on the matter. The matter of her not caring one bit about the whole ordeal.

She heard her father sigh softly. It didn't sound mad or upset, it was more of a helpless sigh.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy Maki. Maybe try and get to know him a little more?" Her father offered.

Maki sat still, staring at the floor in thought. If being married to Takahiro in a year would be her life, she didn't see the point in getting to know him. It was going to happen, and his personality wasn't exactly the deal-breaker since it had been decided already.

"I'll try papa." She answered as she stood.

"If it's any comfort Maki, you can be sure I'll throw him out of a window if he tries anything." He muttered. His eyebrows were deeply set, causing his glasses to sink slightly.

Maki cracked a smile and laughed, watching as her father had his hands on his hips and his brown eyes were full of fury at the thought of anyone disrespecting his only daughter.

"I'll be counting on that."

"Me too."

Maki smiled softly when she watched as her mother stepped over and fixed her husband's falling glasses, causing him to stiffen.

"Don't be so negative though you two. I'm sure Takahiro-san is a good person. We've also been having this discussion for a while now. We came to an agreement." Her mother scolded, patting her husband's chest in some kind of declaration.

"Yes mama." Maki complied to her mother's words and opened the door, a cool breeze entering the house. "I'll see you in the morning probably."

"Be careful. Will you stay the night?" Maki's mother asked.

"Maybe, but I doubt if I come back tonight you'll be awake." Maki answered. She put her coat on that was hanging on the wall, still holding open the door.

"Okay, well tell Eli-chan hello for us."

Maki nodded and waved her hand, giving her parents another good night and then shut the door.

Eli lived closer to Maki then Umi did, so she often went over to her apartment and they would talk about anything from politics to Maki's terrible skills when it came to home economic-like tasks. Umi would occasionally stop by when she had business to attend to in town and found it more comfortable to stay with Eli. Mostly though, Maki found herself retreating to Eli's home when she didn't want to be home. Even her, the scarlet princess of the Nishikino name, who had literally everything, had her times of depression. Eli was a good friend for allowing her to use her in such a way, but hey, that's what friends were for right?

Maki made it to the front of Eli's apartment complex, the doorman letting her in without even the slightest attempt of questioning. Because she was Maki Nishikino obviously.

"Oh. Hello Maki."

When Maki made it to Eli's door and had buzzed for her to open the door, she had expected Eli to be half asleep. It was nearly eleven 'o'clock. Instead though, when the door opened, she was greeted with not Eli's worn out face, but Umi's calm, yet slightly surprised face.

"Hey…" Maki replied a little suspiciously as she entered the room, Umi holding the door open for her and then closing it shut. "What are you doing here? And where's Eli?" She asked as she plopped herself on Eli's tan couch.

Maki and Umi had seen each other over the past few months but it had only been briefly, so there hadn't been anytime to play catchup with life yet. Their schedules seemed to clash in that way. Eli was always the bridge between them when it came to information of there whereabouts.

Umi took a seat across from her in a desk chair that had been moved from its original place.

"I live here." Umi answered.

Maki looked back at her confused. "What? Since when?" To be honest she felt slightly betrayed, but more than anything just plain confused.

"Well not here, here with Eli I mean. I live just down the hall. I moved in just today. Eli asked me to feed the cat. She was called off for a mission until tomorrow." Umi sat in her proper position with her back straight and her hands in her lap, but her face was obviously distressed, if her emotionless expression was anything to go by.

"I asked permission to live on my own. My mother agreed upon the condition that she chose where. She chose here because I would have the option of Eli's accompany."

Maki leaned forward, getting a closer look at Umi's distraught expression and narrowed her eyes. Umi was always easy to read and since they hadn't really seen each other in a while, Maki's obvious concern had made her feel the need to explain. There was something off though, Umi seemed too detached.

"Why? What happened?" Maki prodded, watching as Umi focused her gaze on her folded hands in her lap. She intended to kick out whatever it was that was bothering Umi. Maki hated conversations that were sliding over the real problems. If Eli hadn't beaten it out of her yet, it was probably because she was too soft when it came to Umi's emotions. She would always say how naïve Umi was with those sort of things and it couldn't be helped. Then again, she thought they were all useless when it came to talking about there feelings.

Umi sighed deeply, and looked at Maki solemnly before looking down again. She trusted Maki with all her being to be so brutally honest because Maki would just as quickly tell her if something had gotten out of hand. She was grateful to have such friends like Maki and Eli.

"Kotori overheard my mother and I arguing…" Umi furrowed her brows and frowned. "We were discussing the future legacy of the Sonoda clan, my duties and her duties as a political leader. As you know, the rumors have been getting out of hand lately." Umi had begun to wring her hands, a red flag that she was desperately trying keep herself together. "I raised my voice at my mother when she insulted Kotori for not being that example as my future marriage partner. I made it clear to mother that I had no intention to let Kotori be involved in anything we do. I got angry, and I told mother I didn't wish to follow in her foot steps if it meant Kotori would be unhappy." Umi scoffed at her last statement, surprising Maki.

That was a rare occurrence.

"She became silently furious and voiced that I wasn't to speak such nonsense and that it was my fault for falling for someone who was so ill-fit for me." Another scoff. Man, maybe Maki should write this down.

Umi paused for a while and closed her eyes. "I-I didn't notice her enter the room. Kotori, she walked in at the worst possible moment." Umi said in a breathless tone.

Maki watched sadly as she witnessed Umi clench her pants tightly. She found herself standing up.

"I said I wished not to love Kotori because it was a burden." Umi wiped at her eyes where tears were threatening to fall. "I-I said, that, but I only meant under the pretense that my mother should be so closely keeping track of us." At this point, Umi's voice had cracked and Maki was rubbing her back soothingly. Maki understood. How could Umi put someone she truly cared for through the trials of the cold reality that Umi lived? There wasn't much room for good times. It was all business.

"I haven't been in contact with her in months…Eli thought that moving away from my mother would be good for now."

"You're not just gonna let things end are you?" Maki asked softly, her tone calm as she continued to have a supporting hand on Umi's sshoulder.

"She doesn't want to speak with me. Why should I force something she doesn't want?" Umi sighed pathetically, Maki wasn't sure if it was at Umi herself or at the situation.

Maki turned, not answering, but instead looked to the kitchen.

"Anyway, why are you here Maki?" Umi finally asked when she didn't get a response.

Maki patted Umi's back and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll tell you," Umi watched silently as Maki began to open the cupboards. "Do you know if Eli has any sake? She won't be back till tomorrow right?" She asked suddenly, her tone quite annoyed.

Umi stood up, only nodding her head and then helped Maki find whatever liquor Eli had stashed away.


End file.
